


Caleidoscópio de Cores

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Seu corpo inteiro era feito de luzes brilhando com um caleidoscópio de cores.





	Caleidoscópio de Cores

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kaleidoscope of Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842424) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde deamis, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 04 - Lights (Luzes).

Seu corpo inteiro era feito de luzes brilhando com um caleidoscópio de cores.

Nico ficava maravilhada com isso, não importando quantas vezes testemunhasse.

Karolina sempre era fascinante, e não só por causa dos seus poderes, mas a sinfonia de luzes era impossível de ignorar.

Mesmo quando estavam cercadas por inimigos e não podiam se distrair, Nico não podia evitar de a encarar. Não só o brilho mas a alegria que vinha com isso, a mesma alegria que Karolina parecia trazer para tudo na sua vida, não importando o quão difíceis as coisas ficassem.

Quase sem querer, pouco a pouco, Nico estava se apaixonando por ela.


End file.
